BLACK DOLPHIN
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II PRESENTA Secuela de "los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury" y precuela de "La guerra privada de Nehellenia" MEXICO 2020
1. INTRODUCCION

BLACK DOLPHIN

UN FANFIC DE RAMSES II

MÉXICO, ENERO 2020

INTRODUCCIÓN: Réquiem

DISCLAIMER: Illyana Rasputina/Magik pertenece a X-Men /Marvel Comics

Mijaíl y Kalinka Cossack Pertenecen a Capcom.

Los demás personajes son (OC) Originales,

ADVERTENCIA: Clasificación (B-15) Contenido para mayores de 15 años. En la siguiente historia habrá mutilaciones, y algunas escenas violentas explicitas, se recomienda discreción.

Los hechos aquí relatados en la siguiente historia son hechos ficticios, cualquier semejanza en la realidad es mera inspiración.

SINOPSIS: Secuela de "los orígenes secretos de Dark Mercury" y precuela de "La guerra privada de Nehellenia". Historia ubicada en Europa central y en el corazón de Rusia. (octubre 1999-febrero 2000)

_"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!_

Drácula, (Castlevania: Symphony of The Night, Konami 1996)

PROLOGO.

El Kremlin, Moscú Rusia.

22/Agosto/1992. 6:00 am.

Han pasado dos días desde la tragedia que ha conmocionado a la antigua Unión Soviética. Se trata del veterano de guerra Vassili Koslov, nacido el 13 de mayo de 1917 en Siberia, Héroe de la Unión Soviética: defendió Moscú en 1941, sobrevivió a la batalla de Stalingrado, lidero uno de los cuerpos militares soviéticos más importantes de la Guerra Patriota: 7mo cuerpo de cazadores de asalto, y junto con su equipo, liberó Smolensk, Kiev, y Varsovia en 1944, finalmente tomó Sofia, Bucarest, y Berlín en 1945; además de cazar a numerosos criminales nazis tanto en los Estados Unidos como en Sudamérica hasta 1959.

Le sobreviven su hermano menor, un rabino superviviente de Auschwitz, dos hijas: Selene y Maria Yellena Koslova, y tres nietos Piotr, e Illyana Rasputín Y Vassili Ivánovich Koslov; Murió asesinado en el departamento donde vivió con su hija y su nieto, aunque las circunstancias en las que el crimen aún permanecen en el misterio.

El presidente Yeltsin, decretó luto nacional por siete días, dada la importancia de aquel veterano, al ser una figura comparada con otros Héroes de la Gran Guerra Patriota, como Vassili Zaitsev, de quien un gran amigo, hasta la muerte de Zaitsev el año pasado.

El apartamento donde vivió la victima en Moscú, quedo reducido a escombros luego de una terrible explosión que origino un incendio, y una vez terminado se hizo el recuento de los daños, al mismo tiempo que los peritos acordonaban el área siniestrada.

Al llegar la policía al lugar de los hechos encontraron a Yelena su hija, inconsciente, con algunas quemaduras de 2do grado en su cuerpo, y con cuchillo y pistola en manos al lado del cuerpo de su padre. Iván e Illyana estaban en la calle; Illyana se había llevado a su primo a trabajar junto con ella recolectando chatarra para ganar más dinero, luego que su madre perdiera su empleo.

Yelena fue vinculada a proceso, al ser la principal sospechosa del homicidio de su padre, a pesar de que Illyana había declarado que su primo político, Nikolái, había incriminado a Yelena en la muerte del Abuelo Vasha, como le decía su nieta.

Por su parte, Nikolái Petrovich, hijo de Sergei Petrovich, e hijastro de Yelena, se limita a que sus abogados pagados por la herencia de su padre hagan su trabajo; mantener a Yelena encerrada y deshacerse de Iván e Illyana de una buena vez, incluso si ello significa quedarse en la bancarrota.

En aquella mañana, los funerales del veterano de Guerra se llevaron a cabo en la Catedral de la Dormición siguiendo el rito ortodoxo. Pese a la prohibición religiosa en la URSS, Vassili Koslov supo llevar su religiosidad en el ámbito privado, a pesar de ser mal visto por varios miembros del gobierno soviético, del ejército, y del partido comunista.

Cerca del altar principal, Illyana acompaña a un desconsolado Iván, quien solloza en silencio frente aun icono de la virgen Maria con el niño Jesús; mientras Illyana miraba con recelo aquella figura, pero al ver a Iván se percató en la devoción de su primo en aquella imagen, y aunque no lo entendiese, le reconocía que en los dos días que habían pasado vio a su querido Iván Más tranquilo, rezando para encontrar consuelo en su corazón

—Vasha, debemos irnos, la ceremonia esta por terminar, y hay que despedir al abuelo— le hablo Illyana calmadamente mientras Iván solo se levanto lentamente sin decir una sola palabra, tomando la mano de su prima, saliendo de aquella catedral dentro del complejo del Kremlin.

En ese momento, al salir de la catedral, los primos se encuentran con el Nikolái, Hermanastro de Iván, vestido de un uniforme militar de gala negro que a simple vista era muy intimidante, tanto Illyana como Iván se estremecieron; porque creyeron ver a un oficial de las SS salido del mismo infierno.

—Así que aquí estaban, par de renacuajos mutantes— dijo Nikolái con cierto desprecio viendo de reojo como Illyana protegía a Iván

—Nikolai, ¡tu No eres bienvenido! Insultas la memoria del abuelo en venir aquí— Espetó Illyana al verlo con cierto desprecio cosa que no paso desapercibida para este último, mientras que Iván le veía bastante nervioso.

—Realmente no me interesa, no me interesa lo que tu o ese renacuajo digan u opinen, nos largamos de aquí— dijo Petrovski con el mismo desprecio, lo cual lleno de furia a Illyana como a Iván, aunque este apenas lo estaba digiriendo.

—¡Maldito! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Queremos despedirnos del abuelo, es más ¡A ti ni siquiera te importaba el abuelo! — exclamo Illyana con molestia provocando que algunos de los que asistieron al funeral, lo que empezó a incomodar a Nikolai, porque si había algo que aquel ruso detestaba era ser el centro de atención de algún escandalo que pudiera arruinar su reputación, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Muchacha Imbécil, no lo entiendes ¿Vedad? Con el viejo muerto y la bruja de Yelena en prisión ¡ustedes dos me pertenecen! Y más vale que vengan por la buena conmigo, porque si no…— en ese momento, Nikolai tomo bruscamente a Illyana de la muñeca y empezó a forcejear con ella, lo cual la empezaba a lastimar.

Inmediatamente, la rabia se apoderó de Iván como nunca lo había hecho, y automáticamente, se lanzo hacia donde estaba su hermanastro golpeándolo en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo soltar a su prima, quien estaba sorprendida de aquella reacción, cosa que Iván nunca había hecho antes.

— ¡Maldita rata bolchevique! De tal abuelo tal nieto, ¡Espero que tu abuelo se pudra en el infierno y tu madre jamás salga de prisión! — Pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la entrepierna que termino por doblegarlo, lo que aprovecho Iván petra golpearlo en la cara y tirarlo al suelo, y patearlo en las costillas, con toda la furia que había acumulado en años de maltrato de parte de Nikolai

— ¡NO LE VUELVAS A PONER TUS MANOS ENCIMA A ILLYANA! — El clamor de aquel joven fue tal llamo la atención de algunos que habían asistido al funeral.

Pero Rápidamente Nikolai se levantó y se deshizo de Iván con un empujón arrojándolo hacia Illyana, haciendo que los dos se sorprendan de la notoria recuperación de Nikolai, el cual estaba visiblemente furioso.

—Maldito, Nunca en toda mi vida alguien me había dado semejante paliza, pero voy a asegurarme que pagues por semejante humillación— Bramo Nikolai dirigiéndose hacia los primos Koslov.

Sin embargo, antes que el furioso adolescente se acercase, un par de personas se interpuso en su camino, entre ellos un hombre barbado, vestido de un abrigo modesto, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y su largo cabello estaba canoso, del cabello de sus patillas resaltaban varios bucles que se confundían con la tupida barba que llevaba además de tener una kipá negra en la cabeza, junto a el le acompañaban varios veteranos de la Guerra Patriota, entre ellos una mujer vestida de militar, casi de la misma edad de aquel hombre.

— ¡No puede ser! Me había olvidado de ustedes dos— dijo Nikolai bastante nervioso sudando frio por primera vez en años, luego de ver a aquella pareja de ancianos mirándolo con seriedad y desaprobación.

—Tío Shamuel…— Dijo sorprendido Iván.

—Maestra Valentina… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — Dijo sorprendida Illyana al ver a su profesora Valentina Cossack, quien les daba clases a los Iván e Illyana en el colegio.

—Vine a despedirme de mi viejo amigo Vasha y a ver si necesitan mi ayuda, y ¡Vaya que tenía razón en venir aquí! ¿No lo crees así Shamuel? — dijo aquella mujer mirando seriamente a Nikolai el cual se había quedado estático por un buen tiempo

—¡Así es mi vieja amiga! ¡No me voy a perder la oportunidad de despedirme de mi Hermano, y no voy a permitir que un muchacho insolente como tú nos arrebate este último momento! ¿Entendiste Nikolai? —Dijo el anciano con la mirada serias una voz grave que hizo estremecer a Nikolai.

En ese momento, también había llegado Un hombre maduro, de cuarenta años, usa gafas gruesas de armazón negro y cristales semi opacos, cabello corto y castaño con barba tupida y un traje sobrio de negro con zapatos y pantalón del mismo color: el Dr. Mijaíl Nikolaevich Cossack junto a su hija Kalinka, una chica de la edad de Iván e Illyana, de cabello rubio y largo, con un discreto vestido negro, viendo con seriedad

—¡Nikolai! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con mis amigos? ¡Qué vergüenza! No te lo permitiré— exclamo Kalinka saliendo al frente de los amigos y familiares de Vassili Koslov.

Sin embargo, el resentimiento de Nikolai solo aumentaba a cada momento porque para el aquella nunca fue su familia, el siempre se vio como un extraño cuando su padre, el ex esposo de Yelena, murió en Chernóbil, culpando de aquella perdida a su madrastra Yelena.

—¡Deberían darme las gracias! ¡Sin los contactos de mi padre, el viejo jamás habría tenido un funeral de estado! Pero si quieren que me compadezca de él ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Renuncio a esta familia, a su legado y todo lo que conlleva! Pero no me iré sin antes decirles lo que pienso de ustedes…— Dijo Nikolai furioso haciendo una pausa antes de continuar, siendo el primero Shamuel Koslovski, el rabino

—Rabino, si sabes lo que te conviene, tarde o temprano me dirás lo que sabes acerca de mi madre si me dices que es Yelena, ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me niego a creer que soy el hijo de una mutante y ser un simple humano! — Hizo una pausa y continuo.

—Familia Cossack, Valentina, Mijaíl y Kalinka, ¿Cómo pueden ser de las familias más inteligentes de Rusia y ayudarles a estos fenómenos? ¡No lo entiendo maldita sea! Valen tina fue una subordinada del séptimo cuerpo de asalto en el que él estuvo, Mijaíl fue uno de los protegidos de Vassili cuando estuvo en el "Proyecto Zodiaco" igual Que su padre Antón Vanko, y finalmente, Kalinka Cossack, ¡Una de las mayores mentes de nuestra generación que aun juega a las muñecas y puede programar robots avanzados con solo una computadora y que va en la primaria con Iván y Kalinka! ¡Deberías estar en un laboratorio junto a otros especímenes como los ellos dos! — Hizo una última pausa antes de terminar con Iván e Illyana

—Iván, Illyana, los deje al ultimo para el final, para decirles a ustedes dos lo que pienso de Vassili y Yelena: ¡los odio! ¡Odie a ese viejo impertinente! ¡Tu abuelo fue la ruina de mi familia! ¡Y Yelena le costo la vida a mi padre, en esa maldita ciudad llamada Chernóbil! ¿Sabias que mi padre agonizaba lenta y dolosamente por la radiación hasta que me hizo darle una dosis alta de morfina que le dio el descanso eterno? Así es ¡Tuve que matar a mi padre! ¡Y todo por tu culpa y de la perra de Yelena! ¿Quieres saber un secreto? ¡Tu madre engaño a mi padre con un Mutante! Y tu Abuelo lo supo ¿Quieres saber quién es tu padre? ¡Pregúntale a tu madre! — Bramó finalmente Nikolai Al gritarle al que alguna vez fue su hermano.

—Entiendo, entonces anda pues Nikolai, porque desde hoy dejaras de ser mi hermano, así que no te quero cerca de mi Prima, de mis tíos, de Mi madre, y de mis amigos hasta que te arrepientas, y pidas perdón por que has dicho, hasta entonces, ¡Fuera de aquí Nikolai! — Ordeno con enojo Iván Koslov, haciendo que Nikolai se fuera en silencio.

Luego de un momento, Iván cayo de rodillas a pesar de estar entero, se sentía destrozado por dentro, y con el sentimiento en carne viva empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente, pensando para si mismo por unos momentos en el suelo

—_Ve con Dios hermano, que encuentres la paz que le falta a tu torturado corazón_—Fue su ultimo pensamiento mientras él y los demás vieron a Nikolai irse de la plaza roja.

—Perdí a mi abuelo, mi madre está en prisión, y mi hermano me repudia, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? — cuestiono Iván desconsolado.

Sin Embargo, es levantado por su prima y por Kalinka, cada una de ellas lo levanta de los brazos; y la primera en hablar fue Illyana

—Por el amor de Dios Vasha, ¡Levántate! ¡No olvides lo que siempre Dijo el abuelo: "Caerse esta permitido, Pero levantarse es" …— Siendo interrumpida por el propio Iván

—"Levantarse es obligatorio, Lo se Illyana— dijo Iván reincorporándose un poco antes de Escuchar a Kalinka

—Escúchame por favor Vasha, te hare una promesa: ¡Voy a ayudarte a sacar a tu madre de Prisión! ¿Entendido? — Declaro la joven Kalinka, lo cual hizo que el joven ruso sonríe un poco en medio de aquel dolor. algo que alegro a las dos chicas mientras aquel grupo se dirigía hacia el mausoleo de los veteranos, cerca de la Catedral de San Basilio.

Fue la última vez que la familia Koslov y amigos vio a Nikolai, solo se supo que se había emancipado y se había enrolado en el ejército ruso hasta llegar a ser un oficial de alto rango haciendo una prometedora carrera militar y al mismo tiempo una carrera política, a base de la reputación de su padre.

En cuanto A Iván y a Illyana, los dos sobrevivientes de una terrible tragedia que marco a una nación, su historia no hace más que comenzar…

**[CONTINUARÁ…]**


	2. EL DIARIO DE kALINKA

**BLACK DOLPHIN**

**UN FANFIC DE RAMSES II**

**MÉXICO, ENERO 2020**

CAPITULO 1: EL DIARIO DE KALINKA.

DISCLAIMER: Illyana Rasputina/Magik y Arkady Rossovich /Omega Red pertenecen a X-Men /Marvel Comics

Kalinka y el Dr. Cossack, así como los Robot Masters Pertenecen a Capcom.

Ganondorf y las Gerudo son propiedad de Nintendo.

Sirzechs Von Gremory pertenece a Ichiei Ischibumi.

Los demás personajes son (OC) Originales, por lo cual me pertenecen

ADVERTENCIA: Clasificación (B-15) Contenido para mayores de 15 años. En la siguiente historia habrá mutilaciones, y algunas escenas violentas explicitas, se recomienda discreción.

Los hechos aquí relatados en la siguiente historia son hechos ficticios, cualquier semejanza en la realidad es mera inspiración y coincidencia.

_"Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento."_

Proverbio Ruso.

* * *

Siete años después…

Del Diario de la Dra. Kalinka Cossack.

Centro Penitenciario Militar "Black Dolphin"

Oblast de Oremburgo, Federación Rusa.

20/Agosto/1999.

"Han pasado Siete años desde la última vez que vi a Iván Koslov; cinco años desde que me gradué del colegio politécnico de Oremburgo, pasaron tres años desde que tras graduarme en la Universidad, me uní a trabaja con mi Padre el Doctor Mijaíl Cossack, en la prisión más segura de Rusia, El infame centro penitenciario "Black Dolphin", cuando llegue a aquella prisión me di cuenta que esta cárcel no era como el resto de los reclusorios rusos".

"Por ello, mi padre me llamo a que trabajase con el por varios motivos. El primero, era el hecho de mantenerme segura dentro de aquella prisión, en segundo lugar, era el hecho que había heredado el talento y la habilidad de mi padre para programar y reparar a cualquier sistema mecanizado programado por computadora, ya que desde niña me había familiarizado bastante con los sistema programados y con los códigos de programación de mi padre el cual había estudiado los trabajos de varios de sus colegas y antecesores de la época soviética, como Alexei Pazhitnov, y al terminar la época soviética empezó a estudiar a los ingenieros Americanos, como Anthony Stark".

"Soy Kalinka Cossack, Única hija natural de Dr. Cossack, no obstante, tengo otros "hermanos": los "Guardian masters" Robot Masters creados por mi padre para ser los custodios de la prisión Mas segura y Peligrosa de la Madre Patria".

"Hace un mes mi padre y yo iniciamos los trabajos de mantenimiento, revisión y programación de protocolos de los Guardian Masters, Iniciando con DCN 025, DCN 026 y DCN 028; ya que estos son los más fáciles de programar y de actualizar sus protocolos, el problema con ellos está en que requiere mucho mantenimiento, y sus armas son relativamente fáciles de programar y de hacer la calibración correspondiente".

* * *

20/septiembre/1999

"Hoy conocí a la única prisionera mujer que tiene esta cárcel; su nombre esta en el anonimato y solo mi padre, entre otras personas, conocen su identidad, el resto la llaman Dead Moon, Pero mi padre la llama por un nombre: Nehellenia, como la reina de los vampiros. Se le ha catalogado como una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, lo único que viste es el uniforme reglamentario de cualquier prisionero; camisa y pantalones naranja".

"Aquella mujer era delgada, de cabello negro y mechones de color purpura y gris, en su delicado y pálido rostro siempre habían moretones y cicatrices, por las constantes palizas que había recibido por parte de los custodios, y no me quiero imaginar que mas maltratos habrá sufrido esta pobre mujer, y mi padre, quien sabe todo, me me ha querido contar nada, no se por qué, pero hace tiempo el único capaz de controlar a esa reclusa eran mi padre Tundra man, cuyo poder de manejar el frio siberiano y sin dudas, el guardián master mas poderoso de mi padre, capaz de congelar personas con su poder, un poder comparado al de un mutante de Nivel omega."

"Durante el ultimo mes, he visto desde las cámaras de vigilancia a aquella reclusa, cada vez que algún custodio humano le atacaba con singular saña, ella lo devolvía golpeándolos hasta matarlos, o hasta que Tundra man intervenía; desde entonces, ningún custodio humano se le acerca, por temor de que alguien mas saliese herido y del hecho que no quería que nadie mas buscase aprovecharse de aquella mujer, pero por lo que había visto, aquella mujer sabe pelear muy bien para estar indefensa, más bien solo espera el momento en el que alguien baje la guardia y pueda escapar, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, en esos ojos color violeta tan profundos tan hermosos y al mismo tempo tan fríos y tristes".

"Luego de terminar las reparaciones de los tres primeros Guardian Masters, Iniciamos los trabajos de actualización de los siguientes tres Guardian Masters: Se hicieron trabajos de Limpieza con DCN 030, al mismo tiempo que le di un nuevo tono de voz, ya que la anterior era bastante inadecuada; DCN 029 se le dio una nueva configuración, al igual que a DCN 032, los únicos Guardian Masters que fueron creados exclusivamente para el combate, al igual que Tundra man. En resumen, Skull Man, Ring man, y Tundra Man fueron creados dentro de las paredes de esta prisión".

30/Septiembre/1999

"¡Acabo de enterarme de nuevas noticias sobre la prisión!"

"Por los rumores que he escuchado, el gobierno le ha concedido una concesión por cinco años, para un grupo empresarial de origen alemán, me refiero a "Corporación Gerudo" el cual busca administrar esta prisión. De hecho, los lineamientos en los que se esta presentando dicha empresa, tanto al gobierno como a los directivos de la prisión es en base a este proyect5o en desarrollo, lograr un "modelo ideal" para una "Prisión superhumana", al más puro estilo de una prisión para supercriminales occidental, Como esa prisión en Isla Rykers en Nueva York".

"Jamás olvidare la impresión que me dejo aquel hombre la primera vez que lo vi, Vistiendo de sobria un traje de color negro, de camisa blanca, saco y corbata negra, y botas de piel negra de charol, siendo custodiado por cuatro mujeres altas, de cabello rojizo nariz aguileña, y piel morena quienes miraban a todos con cierto recelo. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue cabellera y barba de color escarlata su piel morena, semejante a las mujeres que le acompañaban, además de su marcada musculatura a pesar de aparentar más de 50 años de edad, aquel hombre encarnaba un poder impresionante y terrible".

—Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Gannondorf Dragmire, CEO de Corporación Gerudo, tenemos experiencia en el campo de la seguridad privada en más de 30 años, trabajamos en prácticamente toda Europa, Asia, y cercano oriente— dijo al presentarse.

"En ese momento mis peores temores fueron confirmados; Gannondorf ha tomado posesión de aquella prisión, pero de forma sutil, y aunque mi padre sigue siendo el alcaide, todo el personal humano (en especial guardias y custodios) fueron reemplazados por las guerreras al servicio de Gannondorf, Su guardia Gerudo; a diferencia de los guardias anteriores que eran estrictos y bastante crueles, las Gerudo era incluso peores: golpean, torturan, por horas, pero aun así, no pueden mutilar ni matar a ningún prisionero, especialmente a los de baja peligrosidad, no obstante, no quisiera hablar de lo que hacen con los peores".

12/Octubre/1999

"Hace algunos días mi padre me ha comentado algo, sobre Dead Moon".

"Yo misma he visto a mi padre discutir con Gannondorf, y a pesar de que aquel hombre despierte una aterradora presencia que pueda intimidar a cualquiera, mi padre no se inmuta en el tema de defender tanto a mi como a los Guardian Masters, pero en especial al proteger a esa prisionera, como si de algún lugar la conociese, y el problema que encuentro es que igualmente el Gerudo también pareciera conocerla, y parecieran estar obsesionados con aquella mujer".

"La he visto algunas veces cuando Tundra Man lo permite, y me refiero a que cuando el frio no era tan intenso para opacar las lentes de la cámara, y más allá de lo que ya había visto, solo veía frialdad en sus ojos, una frialdad mayor a la que era sometida por mi hermano Tundra man: el expediente de Dead Moon está clasificado por el gobierno ruso, solo siete personas vivas lo han visto y conocen de su contenido; Gannondorf y mi padre son dos de ellos, y honestamente es molesto e injusto que no conozca siquiera el nombre de aquella prisionera".

"Sin embargo, lejos de odiarla o de desearle algún mal a aquella mujer, siento una enorme tristeza al verla, la misma tristeza que refleja sus ojos cada vez que la veo, porque sigue siendo una prisionera, y a pesar de haber cometido crimen o no, no la hace menos humana que a mi o a mi padre, pero solo mi padre podría hacer algo al respecto".

"Por otra parte, he terminado de reconfigurar y de actualizar a los dos últimos robots: DCN 031 y DCN 027, Es decir a Dive man y Drill Man, los Guardian Masters mas fuertes solo debajo de Tundra man. Para Drill man, fortalecí sus taladros, que ahora son capaces de taladrar cualquier superficie excepto el tungsteno y el acero; al mismo tiempo mejoré los misiles y la resistencia de su coraza, a fin de resistir cualquier tipo de ataque físico.

"Ahora le toca a mi padre reparar a Tundra man, puesto que es mas avanzado que el resto de mis hermanos, y por lo tanto el más complejo de programar configurar y reparar, debido al poder que mi propio padre le confirió para mantener la sección más segura de la prisión: El sector Omega también llamado "La prisión de Hielo" la celda de Nehellenia.

* * *

20/octubre/1999

"¡Ha ocurrido Algo terrible en la prisión!"

"Gannondorf, ha presionado a mi padre para que pueda ir a ver a Nehellenia, en el corazón de la "Torre de Hielo", pese a que mi padre le advirtió que no podría ir mientras Tundra Man mantuviera el frio interno de aquella Torre, teniendo que esperar quizás hasta la primavera, ya que el invierno ruso combinado con el de mi hermano robot, podría matar a cualquier humano, o mutante inferior al nivel omega, porque el poder que confina a Nehellenia dentro de la "torre de Hielo" es tal que puede congelar humanos en menos de 15 segundos, Por ello mi padre también encerró al Mayor criminal ruso dentro de ella: el Mutante Arkady Rossovich mejor conocido como Omega Red".

"Mientras Nehellenia permanece consciente en su prisión, Omega Red permanece en una cámara criogénica, más precisamente en un bloque de Hielo, en la base de la propia torre, irónicamente, Rossovich fue el primer prisionero que tuvo esta prisión tras la muerte de Stalin, y desde él, han circulado casi 500 reclusos, la mayoría ha muerto, otros siguen pudriéndose aquí y otros más fueron enviados a otras prisiones; fuera de ellos dos, no hay algún otro prisionero que deba destacar por el momento".

"Sin embargo, pese a las advertencias de mi padre, él insistió hasta el punto en el que debió pedir permiso a sus jefes en Moscú; no obstante, estos le autorizaron la visita ¡inaudito! ¿Qué tan poderoso es ese hombre que tiene tales influencias con nuestro gobierno?".

"Pero por el momento mi padre no tiene opción, acepto a regañadientes y solo le dio cinco minutos al Gerudo, y solo eso fue suficiente para que este hombre resistiera lo que para cualquiera habría sido la muerte segura, este sujeto entro en la torre, soporto el poder de Tundra Man, y se entrevisto con Nehellenia y grabo aquella conversación. No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo y mi padre lo sabe, pero así son las cosas, son una mierda, pero debo aprender a vivir con ello".

"En conclusión, es hora de haga algo al respecto, aunque sea poco por el momento, tengo un plan que espero funcione por el bien de mi familia, y por el bien de Nehellenia"

_**[CONTINUARA...]**_


	3. THE DRAGMIRE CASTLE PARTE 1

BLACK DOLPHIN

UN FANFIC DE RAMSES II

MÉXICO, JUNIO 2020

CAPITULO 2: SHOWDOWN ON THE DRAGMIRE CASTLE (PRIMERA PARTE)

DISCLAIMER: Illyana Rasputina/Magik pertenece a X-Men /Marvel Comics

Rías Von Gremory Pertenece a Ichei Ishibumi

Bonnie Von Hood Pertenece a Capcom.

Juvia Loxar Pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Stella Vermillion pertenece a Riku Misora/Won.

Las Gerudo Pertenecen a Nintendo

Iván Koslov/Sputnik es un Personaje Original (OC) Por lo que me pertenece

ADVERTENCIA: Clasificación (B-15) Contenido para mayores de 15 años. En la siguiente historia habrá mutilaciones, y algunas escenas violentas explicitas, se recomienda discreción.

Los hechos aquí relatados en la siguiente historia son hechos ficticios, cualquier semejanza en la realidad es mera inspiración.

_"Entregará a la muerte hermano a hermano, y padre a hijo; se levantarán hijos contra padres y los matarán. Y serán odiados de todos por causa de mi nombre; pero el persevere hasta el fin este se salvará"._

San Mateo, 10, 21-22.

"Del diario del capitán Vassili Ivánovich Koslov Petrovich"

Belgrado, Ex República Yugoslava.

12/octubre/1999

_"Han pasado seis meses desde que varios de mis compañeros de clase nos unimos en la lucha contra la intervención de la OTAN, luego del infernal bombardeo a Belgrado, matando a varios de nuestros amigos y compañeros de la Academia militar de la capital serbia como "Daño Colateral"; aquella tragedia fue encubierta, y eso fue lo que nos hizo actuar y a tomar acciones por nuestra cuenta"_

_"Entre los sobrevivientes de los bombardeos organizamos un grupo paramilitar ajeno al gobierno serbio; nuestra prioridad, atacar los puestos de los ejércitos de la OTAN, y dar un mensaje al mundo: que NADIE, especialmente la OTAN, debería de meterse en esta guerra, no importantes si sus intenciones son las más "nobles", ¡Van a sufrir las consecuencias!"._

_"Al menos eso pensábamos en las primeras semanas, porque después perdimos muchos compañeros; cuando empezamos a robar armas e información a fin de usarla a nuestro favor, cometimos muchos errores que a la larga nos costaron vidas, y deserciones al punto que estuvimos cerca de rendirnos". _

_"El gobierno serbio nos ignora; ni nos alienta a combatir ni a dejar las armas, mucho menos nos persigue, al igual que mis compatriotas rusos, en parte debido a la presión diplomática yankee, ¡Que mierda!, solo sobrevivimos gracias al pueblo serbio, y a sus donaciones de comida, insumos médicos, medicamentos, armas y municiones, incluso con voluntarios, todo gracias nuestra líder, Stella Vermillion, la princesa de Symkaria"._

_"Stella y yo nos conocimos en la academia militar de Belgrado, al conocernos tuvimos una fuerte rivalidad, puesto que ambos manifestamos piroquinesis, el problema fue que ella era una hechicera aspirante a caballero, mientras que yo tuve mi despertar mutante. El resultado, un montón de peleas entre ella y yo, y así tue como me convertí en el chivo expiatorio de la academia, puesto que no iban a castigarla debido a su condición social". _

_"No obstante, debo decir que mi relación con Stella es mucho más compleja que una simple rivalidad, pero todo cambio con los bombardeos de Belgrado, cuando ella perdió a su prometido, Ikki Kurogane, hijo bastardo de una familia adinerada japonesa; murió desangrando en los brazos de Stella, mientras ella sollozaba sobre su cuerpo, y no fue lo único que perdió: días después, Latveria se anexó Symkaria, una invasión que solo le llevo una semana a Von Doom; nadie, ni la ONU, ni la OTAN, SHIELD o los Avengers dijeron cosa alguna, lo cual me dejo bastante indignado, y decepcionado de aquellos "héroes americanos"; desde ese día, deje de tomar en serio a los vengadores"._

_"Desde ese día Stella y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, pero no fue más allá de una amistad, porque ella seguía amando a Ikki, y la verdad, preferí pensar en cualquier otra cosa que en la princesa, solo para no distraerme mientras nos disparaban los soldados de la OTAN quienes nos creían terroristas fanáticos, encabezados por una princesa megalómana sedienta de poder, como retrataban a Stella la prensa Latveria controlada por el propio Von Doom"._

_"Pero volviendo al presente, en las últimas semanas tomamos una pista sobre el paradero de Rías Von Gremory, excompañera nuestra y una cretina, que nos hizo la vida imposible a mí y a Stella; el tema en torno a Rías era el saber su conexión con varios agentes encubiertos en el gobierno serbio al servicio de la OTAN. Gracias a algunos contactos de Stella supimos que ella tenía una fortificada mansión en una villa controlada por las Gerudos, una tribu de mujeres guerreras nómadas, situada a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de Tirana, la capital de Albania"._

_"Afortunadamente, de tener éxito será nuestra última misión, y luego de ello, podre poner punto final a esta pesadilla en Serbia, solo espero que no haya complicaciones en esta misión, porque teóricamente la misión es sencilla, ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?"._

Algunas semanas después…

Residencia Dragmire

50km, al sur de la frontera serbo-albanesa

31/Octubre/1999, 7:00 pm

El manto oscuro de la noche llegó a la residencia Dragmire, iluminada desde los torreones que custodian la propiedad, alrededor de 10,000m de área, un kilómetro de perímetro en forma de estrella octagonal; cada punta tiene su torre vigía, emulando a un viejo castillo medieval.

Y no era para menos; la historia más reciente del pueblo Gerudo y de la Familia Dragmire comienza en 1946, cuando en Europa se empezaba a gestar una fuerza para hacerle frente a los rusos, entrenada y dirigida en secreto por los norteamericanos entrenada en Alemania: las Gerudo, un pueblo de mujeres guerreras nómadas que generalmente viven en Europa oriental, el sur del Cáucaso y medio oriente.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los rusos y los alemanes reclutaron a varias facciones de las tribus Gerudo en Europa oriental, y como resultado, las Gerudo fueron divididas y cuando la posguerra llegó, hubo una disputa secreta en Europa central, y en la década de 1980 el clan Dragmire se volvió el grupo dominante recuperando la Residencia Dragmire, que fue convertida en una de sus principales bases la cual, se encuentra cerca de Tirana, y en ese momento, la heredera al trono de las Gerudo hacia una recepción especial.

—¡Bienvenidos san todos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! — Anuncio Rías Von Gremory una chica de larga cabellera roja de trece años, tez clara, cuerpo delgado y bien formado entrante a la adolescencia. Y a pesar de ser una ocasión especial, en su interior estaba furiosa, todo por culpa de su padre y su hermano, quienes tienen una rencilla irreconciliable, tanto que su hermano Sierchesz, quien fue desheredado, le declaro la guerra a su propio padre.

—_Malditos… ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto? — _Se dijo a sí misma la hija menor de Gannondorf Dragmire, y de Venelana Von Gremory, quien tras el cisma de la familia Dragmire, quedo como heredera universal de emporio empresarial que creo su padre durante la guerra fría, Gerudo corp. la empresa de seguridad numero 1 en Europa y al mismo tiempo, un sindicato secreto de guerreras mercenarias paramilitares al servicio del mejor postor, su única lealtad solo corresponde a Gannondorf, su familia y a ellas mismas.

—Disculpe Fräulein Rias, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto una de las Guardias Gerudo más alta que forma parte de los escoltas, de piel morena, cabello rojizo vestida de un tradicional uniforme de batalla de la tribu Gerudo.

—No ocurre nada Urbosa, solo estoy algo molesta con mi familia, espero lo comprendas— le comento secamente la heredera germana dedicándole una dura mirada.

—Discúlpeme Fräulein, pero esa reacción no corresponde a su comportamiento habitual, ¿Es por que le molesta que Von Hood este importunando a los invitados? — le comento Urbosa a su jefa la cual termino por ver hacia la fiesta.

En ese momento, una mujer de apariencia infantil rubia, que aparenta tener los 14 años, vestida de caperucita roja, es vista desde lo lejos teniendo un comportamiento salvaje: comía como un animal, su forma de beber parecía de un borracho, le grita e insulta a la mayoría de los invitados e incluso incita a las Gerudo a pelear con ella, lo cual la hacía parecer como un chiste, siendo una burla para los invitados y la vergüenza de Rías. Su nombre era Bonnie Von Hood, también conocida como Bulleta.

—Mira eso Urbosa, esa loca me está avergonzando, ¿Y pensar que es una de las mayores asesinas de Europa! ¡Le encargue que se deshiciera de la resistencia de Stella y mira lo que hace! Se pone borracha— exclamo la heredera Von Gremory a la Gerudo.

No, obstante, mientras ambas observaron los desvaríos de la mercenaria alemana, la Heredera de Gannondorf estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando su pasado internada en la Academia Militar de Belgrado…

—_Se que estas allá afuera Vermillion, te esperaré, vieja amiga—_ Musito Von Gremory en silencio algo que noto Urbosa y antes que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja le detuvo en seco:

—Ni una palabra Urbosa, ya tengo los preparativos para cuando la _Comitiva especial_ llegue, y sé que llegarán, no lo dudes, solo mantente alerta ¿Entendido? — a lo que la Gerudo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza muy a su pesar.

—De acuerdo, Fräulein, pero solo tengo una duda más, ¿Tiene algún plan para con nuestro _Invitado especial? _— Pregunto la líder del cuerpo de Guardaespaldas Gerudo. A lo que Rías finalmente responde:

—Avísame cuando esté listo, ¡No puedo esperar a presentarlo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Por él esperé a hacer esta fiesta! No quiero interrupciones, ¿Entendido? Si Stella se presenta junto con la resistencia, elimínelos, ¡pero quiero a Stella con vida! ¡La quiero viva! — Exclamo con vehemencia a la Gerudo que con un saludo militar se retiro a seguir con sus labores.

No muy lejos de ahí, afuera del castillo Dragmire, los rebeldes de Stella Vermillion, estaban a las afueras de la propiedad, siendo ellos sus últimos soldados; el resto había desertado, estaban muertos o desparecidos; eran alrededor de 25 soldados: 7 de infantería, tres ingenieras que conformaban al equipo de artillería, tres médicos, dos francotiradoras, y varios mutantes de nivel alfa y beta.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, esta es nuestra misión final; a las 9:00 pm entraremos en el interior de la residencia Dragmire, y puedo confirmar que Rías Von Gremory este allí celebrando su cumpleaños— Explico Stella mientras el resto de su tropa solo murmuraba.

—_Sputnik tenía razón, ¡Rías sobrevivió al bombardeo de Belgrado! — _dijo una de las francotiradoras, Antonella Di Parma, con un marcado acento siciliano, sorprendida del hecho que el ruso tuviese razón en ello.

—Tranquila Antonella, se que todos dábamos por muerta a Rías, excepto Sputnik; solo háganme un favor y no le digan nada, porque no me dejara en paz el resto de mi vida y eso es irritante— musitó la princesa con desgano y vergüenza.

—Debimos sospecharlo porque nunca buscamos el cuerpo, excepto Iván y su prima— comento Dominik Berisha, un albanes que forma parte de la infantería, trabaja como traductor y transportista, siendo el único albanes que cooperaba con aquel grupo.

—Ahora no Dominik, que estamos jodidos; hemos perdido muchos amigos en el camino, la guerra está por acabar y los latverianos me están persiguiendo, sin contar que los gobiernos de Serbia y Albania, terminada la guerra nos van a volver un grupo proscrito, y lo peor de todo es que nuestro segundo al mando está perdido, y nuestra única pista es una invitación de fiesta de cumpleaños en este lugar— explico Stella con cierto nerviosismo, algo que resulto claro para el grupo.

Sin embargo, Stella solo puede suponer que su mejor amigo se encuentra dentro de aquella fortaleza, aparentemente inexpugnable, aquel que le apoyo luego de ver morir a Ikki, y quien le ayudo a formar su fuerza paramilitar clandestina, en la cual sus mayores operaciones eran espionaje sabotaje a las operaciones de la OTAN en la Zona de los Balcanes, especialmente en Serbia, Montenegro, Albania y Kosovo, aunque en esta última solo fueron operaciones menores, debido a que su propios recursos eran limitados, por no decir que vivían en condiciones miserables, y de no ser por los saqueos a los cuarteles de la OTAN y uno que otro donativo de la población serbia, es como se mantenían a flote.

Fue en ese momento que Stella tomo una decisión, hablarles a todos sobre el pasado de Iván y Rías en la academia, especialmente porque al ser esta su última misión juntos creyó necesario que los demás debían saber el por qué esta misión es bastante importante.

—Amigos Camaradas, hay algo que deben saber de nuestro jefe de operaciones y mi mano derecha, mejor conocido por nosotros como Sputnik; él y Rías siempre tuvieron problemas, no se soportaban, de hecho se peleaban con frecuencia, podría decirse que cada vez que se peleaban era un Evento PPE en la academia, y cada vez que esto pasaba Rías siempre le daba una paliza a Iván, el cual apenas sabia pelear como un cosaco, en cierto modo ella le enseño a pelear el estilo Gerudo, pero seguían sin llevarse bien— dijo la princesa a sus soldados y a sus compañeros.

—Ja-Ja, En mi opinión humilde, eso eran peleas de novios toxicas, ¿Esta segura que ellos dos no se gustan? — Pregunto Pavel Kowalski, uno de los mejores estudiantes de aquella academia, un judío de origen polaco experimentado en el combate de hecho era el mas grande del grupo y un experto en planificación, estrategia y el encargado de entrenar tanto a los reclutas como a los pocos voluntarios que se unieron a su causa.

—Yo también lo creí en su momento Pavel, pero yo tengo mis dudas, en especial de parte de Rías, que por alguna razón, no lo dejaba en paz y ella siempre estuvo obsesionada con él, incluso supe que ella lo acosaba pero jamás supe la razón, y por parte de Iván, luego de que ella desapareció, empezó a juntar información de la familia Von Gremory, y por ello se empezó a obsesionar con ella— Comentó Stella bastante extrañada, algo que paso con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Honestamente, esto me huele a una trampa, e Iván es usado como carnada, algo me dice que esto podría ir mal y lo peor es que Magik no aparece ¡Mierda! — frunció Stella bastante frustrada, porque teme lo peor y eso no le gusta nada, y es lo que están sospechando el resto de sus soldados, al mismo tiempo que estaba viendo hacia el cielo y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho que el cielo estuviese despejado por lo que tenia que esperar a que se desatase la tormenta.

Mientras tanto al interior de castillo Dragmire…

Narración: Iván Koslov/Sputnik.

8:30 Pm.

_"Desperté lentamente, mi cuerpo seguía adolorido, no obstante, sobreviví a una golpiza de Urbosa, luego de mi último intento de escape. ¿Quién lo diría? Entrar en este castillo fue muy fácil, lo que se ve casi imposible es escapar, y más si cuento con esas mujeres que son tan bellas como poderosas y despiadadas". _

— Mierda ¿Que me paso? ¡Me duele la espalda! — "_Exclamé en voz baja reviviendo el dolor de mi espalda, aún sentía los azotes de Urbosa, cuando me desmayé perdí la cuenta en los 40 latigazos, aun sigo con vida, pero al tocarme la espalda pude sentir el dolor abrasivo de las llagas". _

_"Las luces seguían apagadas, y cuando sentí un tremendo frio, me percate que, salvo las sabanas, y los vendajes en mi espalda, estaba desnudo, tan proto como me había sentado las luces se encendieron me percate que no estaba solo en la habitación"_.

—Buenas noches _Herr _Koslov, no sé si me recuerda, pero me llamo Riju Makeela ¿Se encuentra Bien? — _dijo una joven Gerudo de 17 años, cabello rojizo, tan alta como las demás Gerudo, y con el característico traje de batalla, en el cual se inspiraron escritores árabes para crear a Sherezade"._

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? Siento que me rompieron la espalda— _a lo que ella me respondió._

_—_No se mueva Herr Koslov, déjeme ayudarle con su espalda, La jefa Urbosa casi lo mata de tanto azote, por suerte la señorita Rías le salvo la vida, permítame ayudarle— me comentó la joven Gerudo.

_"Durante un momento, Riju me cambio los vendajes, a lo cual ella aprovecho para quitar las gasas que cubrían mis heridas; cuando caí inconsciente, me vendaron la espalda impidiendo que me desangrara"._

—Bueno, es hora del baño, será más fácil bañarle para limpiar sus heridas con jabón, Herr Koslov, por favor no oponga resistencia, o usaré la fuerza— _me dijo Riju, y ya había tenido suficientes peleas con estas mujeres para saber que en este momento de mi vida… Soy demasiado vulnerable como para resistirme. _

_"De camino al baño, sentí como Riju estaba sosteniéndome sin problema, todas ellas podrían matarme con solamente sus puños y piernas, especialmente Urbosa, es realmente a quien le temo porque pude sentir sus golpes y sabia que se contuvo porque Rías se lo ordeno"._

_"Cuando llegamos al baño, Riju me sentó en la bañera, y yo estaba cansado, por lo que la Gerudo, en cuanto lleno la tina con agua caliente le comenté"._

_—_Disculpe, pero no me siento cómodo— _pero ella me interrumpió con un dedo en la mano, silenciándome mientras llevaba la ropa de baño._

—Descuide Herr Koslov ya lo he visto, de hecho debería estar orgulloso, usted será un adecuado partido para nuestra futura líder— _dijo Riju con animosidad._

_"Al oír aquel comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no podía evitarlo mientras ella me frotaba la espalda limpiándome las heridas con sumo cuidado, pero luego de terminar recordé lo que había dicho y le volvía preguntar"_

—Espera, esto es más que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rías solamente ¿Verdad? — _A lo que aquella chica me respondió, al tiempo que terminaba de enjuagar mu espalda._

—Es verdad, hay algunas cosas que debe saber, pero no se preocupe porque yo le diré exactamente que debe hacer, si hace lo que le digo todo saldrá muy bien, de lo contrario estaremos en muchos problemas— me comento Riju al mismo tiempo que ella me explicaba la situación"

—Este no es un cumpleaños normal, para las Gerudo el cumplir catorce años representa la entrada a la adultez, como los judíos con el Bar Mitzvah, y usted, joven Koslov es el invitado de honor— me explicó a grandes rasgos la naturaleza de la fiesta de Rías.

_"Fue en ese momento que, viendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacer esta pregunta y, armado de valor me atreví a preguntarle a Riju":_

—Riju, ¿Qué opinas de Rías? Lo pregunto porque tu debieras conocerla mejor que yo— a lo que la Gerudo se me quedo viendo algo pensativa, y luego de varios minutos de incomodo silencio en el que estaba esperando una respuesta mientras terminaba de bañarme, al fin me respondió.

—Herr Koslov, si espera que le conteste algo diferente a lo que haya visto en aquella academia y lo que ha vivido en estos días, pues no tengo mucho más que decirle, excepto que debería contarle como la sido la vida de Fräulein Rías— me dijo Riju con cierta tristeza, mientras ambos salíamos del baño; dándome mi ropa para esta fiesta. Al mismo tiempo que ella empezó con su relato.

_"Finalmente, al tiempo en el que Riju me contaba un poco de la vida de Rías, la lluvia se asomaba hacia el castillo Dragmire"_

_[CONTINUARA…]_


End file.
